


Il mio cuor s’è franto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Regina del piccolo popolo [3]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento della tragica storia d'amore tra Ronin e la regina Tara.Scritto col prompt di SSDV per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp:Coro di lacrime





	Il mio cuor s’è franto

Il mio cuor s’è franto

 

< Ho sentito il mio cuore frangersi quando sei stata scelta come regina. Sapevo che nessuno meglio di te poteva avere quel ruolo, ma… Questo ci ha diviso > pensò Ronin. Il viso in ombra in parte coperto dall’elmo.

Tara gli accarezzò la spalla, sorridendogli.

“Perché così musone anche oggi, mia guardia? So che i nuovi cadetti sono bravi e i piccoli colibrì sono nati sani alla schiusa delle uova” disse.

Ronin avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, mentre le dita affusolate della regina dalla pelle color ebano gli sfioravano le gote del viso squadrato.

Sospirò pesantemente e distolse lo sguardo, sentiva le orecchie in fiamme.

< Continui a infierire sui suoi pezzi ogni volta che mi fai pensare a quello che realmente ci unisce > rifletté.

“Prendo semplicemente seriamente il mio compito di proteggervi” borbottò.

Tara gli afferrò le guance e le strattonò, fino a creare un viso deforme sul suo viso.

“No, neanche così mi riesce. Umh, ci sarà un modo per scioglierti, guerriero granitico” lo punzecchiò. Una serie di liane avvolsero le gambe muscolose di Ronin, che deglutì rumorosamente. Avvertì la punta di una foglia sfiorargli il bassoventre e si ritrasse di colpo.

“Sorriderò quando ne avrò voglia” disse secco. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e si voltò, la regina si adagiò le mani sui fianchi sottili.

“Ci saranno speranze che sorriderai quando avrò scelto la nuova regina? Potrei andare in pensione giovane” disse.

Ronin si grattò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Probabile” esalò.

Tara saltellò all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare l’ampia gonna del vestito verde che indossava.

< Da ragazza sognavo sempre il giorno in cui avrei indossato l’abito bianco e ti avrei sposato, t’immaginavo rosso di vergogna e anche più rigido di così.

Soltanto che ora non riesco più, da quando ho i poteri da veggente. Riesco solo a immaginare una ragazza dai capelli rossi nel mio futuro > pensò, avvertendo un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena.

“Ti va di accompagnarmi a vedere come vanno i baccelli? Così accelereremo il giorno della mia scelta” disse.

Ronin annuì e le porse il braccio.

“Con piacere, mia sovrana” disse.

“Odio quando sei così formale, mio distruttore di eserciti nemici. Mio redentore di giovani imberbi privi di strada, un po’ com’eri tu prima che il vecchio capitano delle guardie ti mostrasse la via” sussurrò la regina.

“Il padre di Nod ha fatto questo per me, un giorno riuscirò a farlo con suo figlio. Sì, ha una testa calda pari a quella che avevo alla sua età” disse il Leafman, conducendola verso la porticina tra gli altissimi steli d’erba.

< Tu sei il mio inizio e la mia fine, il mio omega. Eppure non so se sono io l’alpha che ti completerà > rifletté la donna, battendo lentamente le ciglia. Un’ombra passò fugacemente sul suo viso.

< Riesco ad udire solo un coro di lacrime se chiudo gli occhi. Spero solo che la mia fine sia pari a quella di un fiore, che lascerà cadere il seme che farà andare avanti questa foresta.

Non soltanto le foglie si sacrificano per essa, tutti i singoli elementi sono sacrificabili in nome della vita stessa >.

 


End file.
